The Story
by noogie123
Summary: This story doesn't have any of the characters from OHSHC or anything, I just wanted to write and share one of my stories. This is a story about a girl who effects the world with her music and everyone else. Please no flames. OCxOC


**HER POV:**

The music flowed through my fingers.

The pianos moods becoming my own,

feeling the rush of energy as my fingers touched the keys,

the smooth sensation filling me with hope.

Then I heard a knock on the door,

it was him.

I knew he wished I was his,

yet he didn't try to conceal it,

leaving him defenseless against me.

I stopped playing and stood up.

"Hello ,i thought you said you were studying." I turned around he had said he would study with me but I couldn't resist the urge to sing.

"I'm sorry." i said, giving him an enthusiastic smile.

"Well now you owe me." He smiled gleefully with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Somehow I knew what he meant,

and in the blink of an eye I was in his arms.

I looked into his eyes and saw his joy.

He had waited so long for this moment,

and now it was here.

He kissed me not holding back,

I could fell his desperate reach to make this memorable

The passion overwhelming me,

taking my breathe away,

leaving me defenseless.

I pushed him away,

not wanting to stop but i had to ask him.

"Do you actually like me" I asked looking into his eyes.

He pulled me closer

"Why would you even ask that?" he said,

i could hear the hurt in his voice.

"You know i have a bad experience with boys" i said,

letting my voice betray me.

I have never ever meet a guy that is as nice as this one.

The rest have played me and used me.

The only thing that has kept me going is,

my music.

I have always been able to sit down and play for hours.

Not needing to eat or sleep.

I would play for the rest of my life if i could.

I only have ever needed my music,

and no one could change that.

But love did.

Yet he still stared at me with the same hurt expression

"i love you."

I stopped and stared at him,

time froze and then darkness.

I cant remember what happened next i only remember,

waking up in a hospital.

Surrounded by flowers.

With him sitting next to my bed.

I could see he had not slept,

his face was tear stained,

And he smelt like he hadn't had a shower in weeks.

He looked up and then i saw his eyes.

They had glazed over,

hard and colorless.

The golden glow of the light dancing in his eyes returned for a few short seconds.

And then complete darkness.

"What happened" i asked,

My head spinning just from saying those few words

"You had fainted after i had said i love you",

I could hear the sheer sadness in his voice.

"But i love you to" I said feeling like a great weight had lifted off of me.

He looked up.

His eyes sparkling the shimmering light dancing to a merry tune in his eyes again.

"Really" not even trying to mask the joy and happiness in his voice,

"Of course" I said.

Then it went black again

**HIS POV:**

"Really" i asked finally feeling hope again,

after nearly 6 horrifying weeks of watching my true love in a comma.

Not sleeping or eating for weeks,

it had paid off.

I finally felt like i could live again.

"Of course" she said,

I could tell she was still weak.

She would be going in and out of consciousness for at least a week,

but i still love her.

I always have,

her hair framed her face like a golden border.

Her eyes a grey and blue,

her smile lights up the room .

Yet I didn't love her for her beauty.

She was different,

her personality was unique.

not like the others,

she was filled with music and song,

she never gave up.

And was never accepted.

But she always smiled thats what i loved about her.

But i wasn't sure if she actually loved me back,

I never have understood.

And probably never will.

It is still the only thing i can think about,

how she said she loved me.

Now she was asleep again.

Silently dreaming of the next time she would wake,

I wished that she would think about me.

Like I thought about her,

I love her more then anything,

more then she will ever know.

I then left,

for the first time in weeks.

I opened the door,

the smell of home comforting me.

I ran straight to the shower,

the cold water running over me ,

feeling like new life.

But i didn't comfort as much as she dose.

Her heart was pure,

her eyes see into you're soul,

her laugh lights up my eyes.

But I was worried.

She had been different the last few days.

Hiding in the music rooms,

playing that one piano.

The one her mother her played,

before the crash.

She wouldn't talk or eat,

she has started to skip classes,

something was going on.

She wouldn't tell me.

If she actually loved me,

she would tell me right.

Or am I just love struck.

I had to stop myself from wondering further into my conscience ,

because I never did.

I got out of the shower,

put my clothes in the laundry,

and went outside.

I sat in the garden.

Taking in the beauty of nature.

**HER POV:**

I woke up and he wasn't there.

Zac had always been nice to me.

In Primary we didn't talk at all,

now we are both 20 and he starts loving me.

When did that come about,

but i have always loved him.

it has always been in the back of my head .

And it never left me.

**HIS POV:**

The phone rang,

it was her brother.

Molly's brother had always liked me,

he was always so kind.

He was wondering if i was okay,

why wouldn't i be.

What would i do to hurt myself?

And why dose he sound so scared.

"HELP ME ZAC"


End file.
